


Thirst

by Bara_no_Uta



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Innuendo, Kara is a naive puppy, and Lena is going to die of embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bara_no_Uta/pseuds/Bara_no_Uta
Summary: When they were eating donuts together, there was something that Kara couldn’t help but to notice.Well, there were a lot of things. Lena’s lipstick, her unbuttoned collar, her green eyes that were just as radiant as always despite being so troubled… But in particular, the way in which she tore off tiny pieces of her donut and ate it that way, followed by licking her fingers clean. Specifically, licking her forefinger and middle finger. Together.[...]“Hey, Alex? Have you ever… seen a woman lick her pointer finger and middle finger? Like, at the same time?”Alex choked, nearly spitting out her tea and lightly hitting her chest as she swallowed the wrong way, her face bright red.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody on Tumblr pointed out that that is an actual thing Lena did in 2x12 and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I'm still working on my actual/serious 2x12 fic but I'm a bit loopy after 12 hour shifts two days in a row followed by a whole day of catching up on homework and then class. So I threw this together just now.

            When they were eating donuts together, there was something that Kara couldn’t help but to notice.

            Well, there were a lot of things. Lena’s lipstick, her unbuttoned collar, her green eyes that were just as radiant as always despite being so troubled… But in particular, the way in which she tore off tiny pieces of her donut and ate it that way, followed by licking her fingers clean. Specifically, licking her forefinger and middle finger. Together.

            Everyone has their quirks, Kara thought, choosing not to draw attention to it. But her attention was definitely there. It sent a shiver down her spine and she didn’t even quite know why. Later at the DEO, she was still thinking about it. She couldn’t get it out of her mind. Maybe someone could help her shed some light on it?

            It was with that goal in mind that she sought Alex out.

            Alex was in the main room drinking a cup of tea when Kara approached her.

            “Hey, Alex? Have you ever… seen a woman lick her pointer finger and middle finger? Like, at the same time?”

            Alex choked, nearly spitting out her tea and lightly hitting her chest as she swallowed the wrong way, her face bright red.

            Seeing his agent unable to formulate a response, J’onn lowered his voice so that only the two of them could hear. “Kara, as a mind reader, I sincerely ask that you keep discussions of bedroom activities out of the workplace!”

            “ _J’ONN!_ ” Alex sputtered.

            Meanwhile, Kara wondered what was wrong with Maggie and Alex eating donuts in the bedroom. J’onn just shook his head and walked away, deciding this was a discussion he wanted no part of.

            Hands on her hips in an attempt to get someone to answer her, Kara approached Winn, who had been eavesdropping. “Winn? Come on, you’ve gotta know something.”

            Uh oh. He just knew he was going to evoke the wrath of Alex if he answered that one. “Look, I’m just gonna recommend some po—”

            “Winn,” Alex warned. She did not want her baby sister accidentally finding god only knew what trying to answer a question that she suspected was actually supposed to be completely innocent in nature.

            He coughed loudly. “Popcorn! Yeah. You… should get some popcorn!”

            Alex facepalmed. Even Kara found something strange about the way he answered, but as she thought about it, it made some sense. Maybe if she had some popcorn, which was salty or buttery, Lena would do it again, and she could figure it out that way. “That’s a great idea! I’ll bring her some popcorn!”

            His eyebrows rose as he surmised some woman was flirting with Kara completely lacking subtlety… though he knew from experience that subtlety wouldn’t get anyone anywhere in that regard. He was sure he would get hell from Alex for this, but he couldn’t resist adding, “Maybe you should bring some water too. It sounds like she must be pretty _thirsty_.”

            “You think so? Okay! Next time I see Lena, I’ll bring some popcorn and water.”

            “Wait, Le—?” Before he could finish his sentence, Kara was already gone. He and Alex exchanged a look.

\---

            With everything that happened, it wasn’t until several days later that Kara stopped by L-Corp with a box of popcorn packages and a 24-pack of water.

            “Miss Danvers!” Jess greeted, Kara a familiar face to her by this point. “Would you like a hand? What’s with all the water?”

            “Oh, my friend said Lena sounded really thirsty.”

            _Poor Lena_. It was impossible for her not to notice Lena’s enormous crush on the reporter – especially considering she had been the one to handle most of the practical arrangements for the bombardment of flowers in Kara’s office. It wasn’t really her place, and she felt rather awkward saying it, but she tried tentatively, “I wonder if maybe she’s not thirsty for water…?”

            “Not water…?” Kara sat down the water and popcorn. “I’ll be right back.”

            She returned five minutes later with a case of soda. Poor Lena.

\---

            Kara carried both the water and the soda to Lena’s office. Jess had offered to help, and to her confusion and amazement, Kara’s taking her up on the offer meant letting her take the box of popcorn. How Kara could possibly carry an entire package of water _in one hand_  was absolutely beyond Jess…

            As soon as they were in the door, Jess placed the box of popcorn on top of the water, gave Lena a slightly pitying look, and quickly left.

            “Kara! What’s all this?” Lena asked, smiling and quickly coming around her desk to help Kara carry it.

            Kara declined the help, because it was really no problem whatsoever for her and she knew they were heavy for a human, and brought the things to the couch. She put the water and soda on the floor and the two of them sat down. “Well, I brought some popcorn,” she said as casually as she could, putting it down on the table.

            “I can see that,” she said, curious about the reason but even more curious about the excessive amount of beverages. “And the water…?”

            “My friend said it sounded like you were really thirsty.”

            A blush crept up her neck as she wondered what exactly Kara had told this friend.

            “But when I told Jess, she said you weren’t thirsty for water, so I brought soda—Lena? Are you okay?”

            No, she was not okay – she was pretty sure she was dying of embarrassment! Lena cleared her throat a couple of times. “Yes, I… I suppose I might want something to drink with the popcorn.”

            They ended up watching a movie on Lena’s laptop while eating the popcorn. Lena was _very_ aware of how close Kara was sitting, how easy it would be to slip her arm around her and draw Kara closer…

            And then she saw it.

            Kara licking her forefinger and middle finger.

            This woman was going to be the death of her.

            “Sure am thirsty,” Lena said, an amused and yet slightly disappointed smirk on her lips as she uncapped her bottle of water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hadn't intended on writing a second chapter, but I just loved reading your reactions and there were quite a few requests for Kara to find out. If you were hoping for something smutty, I apologize lol, as it's still crack.
> 
> As a side note I started posting this on a class break and my classmate started really looking curious and asked what I was doing. (Me: Uhh, it's a fanfiction thing... *not knowing if she even knows what fanfiction is*) Turns out she saw 'new chapter' and thought we had a new assignment. I'm just thankful she didn't ask me what fanfiction was... or what this fanfiction is about!

            It was another game night, and Kara left her door unlocked so her friends could come in whenever they got there. They weren’t scheduled for another hour, so Kara was on the couch thinking. The popcorn had not, in fact, helped her figure out what Lena had been doing that day with the donuts. It wasn’t _that_ important, but her stubborn streak meant that now she wanted to know just out of general principle. That went doubly considering that she had certainly picked up on the way Alex and Winn hadn’t actually answered her question.

            Of course, it was just Maggie’s luck that she’d gotten finished early and decided she might as well head over and help set up… then promptly walked in on Kara licking her fingers. She coughed, mostly just to announce her presence. “Uh, am I interrupting something?”

            Not embarrassed at all, Kara answered, “I’m trying to figure something out, and Alex and Winn won’t give me a straight answer.”

            Later on, Maggie would rue the missed opportunity for a joke there. For now, she proceeded cautiously. “What’s up?”

            Kara scooted over to make room for Maggie on the couch. “If you saw a woman do that – lick her fingers like that – what would you think?”

            _Hot,_ she might have said, envisioning Alex, if not for having just walked in on Kara doing exactly that. “Context?”

            “Okay, you’re eating donuts with a really good friend of yours. And obviously she’s probably got frosting on her fingers, and… she licks them, but like, like _that_.” She was starting to second-guess whether it was really that odd, except for the way Alex and Winn had reacted.

            She raised her eyebrows, wondering who exactly this friend of Kara’s was. “Guess I’d think she was pretty thirsty.”

            The crinkle appeared. “See, that’s what Winn _and_ Jess said, too! But I don’t know, I brought her some things to drink and she didn’t seem that thirsty.”

            Maggie nearly choked. That poor woman.

            Ugh, they all knew something she didn’t! “Maggie… _please_ tell me?”

            “Uh-uh, nope. Your sister’d kill me.”

            Kara just looked at Maggie, pouting face in full force.

            “Damn it…” She sighed, running a hand through her hair. She just knew this was heading toward having to give her The Talk™: Ladygay Edition. “Okay, when we said _thirst_ , we didn’t mean she wants water. Or coffee or whatever. We mean she wants to have sex with you.”

            Kara blinked, then started to laugh suspiciously hard, stammering. “Wha—Her, with me—?? No way, that’s- That’s impossible, I mean, _nooo_ … She’s—Who says she’s even gay, and even if she was, she could be with _anyone_ …”

            “Take a breath, Little Danvers.”

            She giggled one last time before calming down. “I really don’t think that could be true. I mean, her, with me??” She looked away as she started re-evaluating their conversations. Nope, that was something to address later. “Okay, why does her— _licking her fingers_ —make you all think she wants to—with me?”

            _Oh boy. Here we go_.

\---

            The next time Kara stepped into L-Corp, her face was flushed. She carried with her a bag of donuts and couldn’t make eye contact with Jess.

            As soon as she got to Lena’s office, Kara’s blush exploded. “I, uh, um- I brought donuts again, if you want…”

            “Who can say no to donuts?” she asked, though she frowned slightly once she was face to face with Kara. “Is everything alright?”

            “Yes! Yep, everything is just fine; why do you ask?”

            Lena lightly tugged the bag from Kara’s hands and moved to the couch. “You just seem a little… flustered.”

            “Me? Flustered? Nooo! Why would I be flustered??”

            She was starting to feel unsure whether she should be amused at Kara’s adorable blush, scared that something could be about to break their friendship, or upset that Kara was lying to her. “Kara.”

            Seeing the unease in Lena’s expression turn Kara more serious, although she couldn’t bring herself to really look her in the eye. “Um-…” She shifted, blushing more intensely. First Maggie had given her a basic rundown, but later that night, she had ended up searching some various things online, now that she understood it to be sexual.

            Who knew there were so many Supergirl-lookalike lesbian porn videos?

            “Kara, please?” She was definitely getting worried now.

            Oh, how she hated her tendency to blurt things out, because the words that left her mouth were, “Did you know that when two women have sex sometimes they use their fingers?”

            Lena choked. “I—yes, as it happens, I was aware of that.” Did she dare ask what brought this up?

            “So, uh- if, if I were to do _this_ , what would you think…?” Without hesitation, Kara licked her fingers. This was the only way she could think of to find out whether Maggie (and Alex and Winn) were right about where Lena’s mind had been.

            Lena’s face was flushed, and she shifted nervously. “Well, at the moment I’m thinking I’d like to know where this conversation is going.”

            “Well, uh—you know how you did that, the other day, when we were eating donuts, and I was kind of—I thought it was weird and I asked my friends and apparently they thought you want to have sex with me?”

            Kara’s shy blushing and fidgeting was adorable, but Lena couldn’t quite tell whether Kara was receptive or uncomfortable with the idea. “What do you think?” she asked, cautious.

            “I-I mean, that’s ridiculous, right? You—You’re _you_ ; you’re _Lena_! You could be with literally anyone you want. And they think you’d want to be with… plain, ordinary old me?”

            Lena’s look was suddenly intense. “Kara Danvers, you are anything but ordinary.”

            Normally she would have stammered out something about being completely an ordinary human, but Lena’s look was such that she knew that wasn’t what Lena meant. She flushed further under her gaze.

           She started to reach out, then stopped herself, too instinctively used to having her touches rejected by people. She wished she could show Kara how amazing she knew her to be. But at the same time, she valued her friendship with Kara too much to rush things. “You are amazing, and any person should consider themselves lucky to be in your life, in any capacity.”

            Her entire body felt flushed, eyes darting momentarily to Lena’s lips. They were leaning closer to each other than she remembered a few seconds ago. She was suddenly breathless.

            Kara was leaning in further, and _oh_ , how much she wanted just to kiss her. Instead, Lena placed a hand on her cheek, stilling her. “If we’re going to do this, I want to do it right,” she said, her eyes on Kara’s. “Let me take you out for dinner first.”

            “Dinner… right.” Realizing how caught up she was, Kara pulled away, embarrassed.

            Kara wondered if this feeling is what people meant by thirst.


End file.
